


Tipping the Scales

by ScandalUs (WhyUsWriteUs)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Harry Potter, Anal, Bisexual Male Character, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Rare Pairings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyUsWriteUs/pseuds/ScandalUs
Summary: I told myself I was going to write something today. This was that thing. Do with that what you will. This is a ridiculous but fun smut fic of a rare pairing. Enjoy!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 160





	Tipping the Scales

The Romanian Dragon Preserve had been Charlie Weasley's home for almost eight years now and he cherished every second of it. Even now, as he sat on a hard stool in the sweltering heat of the forge, with the piercing sound of grinding metal assaulting his ears, there was no place he'd rather be. He waved his wand and the grinding stone stopped. Charlie knelt to inspect his work. Sweat dripped into his eyes as he surveyed the cylindrical metal object he'd just finished. It seemed perfectly smooth and symmetrical. He pumped a fist into the air in excitement. He'd been working on this secret project for months. And this, this was the final piece.

A friendly chuckle issued from the forge entrance.

Charlie swiveled around, ready to make up some excuse about what he was doing. He sighed in relief when he recognized the black messy hair, the green eyes, and the lanky yet muscular build of the man darkening the doorway.

"Hey Harry," Charlie said with familiarity. He quickly scribbled down his findings on a spare bit of parchment and began removing his gloves.

"Don't stop for me," Harry said, perching on a stool just inside the forge. Charlie smiled. If there was one thing Harry Potter wasn't, it was selfish.

"I didn't stop for you," Charlie said playfully, "I stopped for me." He crossed the length of the tiny building in three strides and stood right between Harry's knees. Harry looked up at him. Desperation danced in his emerald eyes like the fire from the forge. Charlie brushed Harry's dark hair out of his face. "Besides," Charlie growled as he leaned down to kiss him, "It's about time for me to get off."

/

This had been happening for quite a while now. After the Battle of Hogwarts, while most of the Wizarding World had celebrated, Harry Potter suffered terribly. For seven years, his only purpose had been to defeat Voldemort. However, after Voldemort's demise, all that was left was an overwhelming sense of relief and an even greater amount of trauma. A lot of people had assumed Harry would go back to school. When he didn't do that, they assumed he would transfer directly into the Ministry. He didn't do that either. What Harry did was have a complete and utter breakdown. He pushed away everyone except Hermione and Ron, but even they didn't know where he was or what he was doing for long periods of time. Eventually, they'd stopped asking.

It was around this time that Harry started showing up at the Preserve. As the "Savior of the Wizarding World," he could basically walk into any government facility in the world and no one would bat an eye. Even so, Charlie had been quite surprised when Harry turned up the first time. He'd heard about the meltdown from Ron of course, but he never expected Harry to come here of all places. Nevertheless, Charlie took it upon himself to show Harry a good time. He took him on a tour of the compound. He even let him pet the baby dragons. It seemed to brighten up Harry's permanently sullen face and reduce the bags under his eyes, like breathing life into a corpse.

What had been even more unexpected than Harry showing up that first day was when, at the end of the day, Harry had pulled Charlie into an equipment shed and kissed him full on. Charlie had been shocked for sure, but he wasn't opposed to it.

Thus, his rather complicated relationship with Harry Potter began. Charlie hesitated to even call it a relationship. It was incredibly frustrating that Harry came and went as he pleased. Sometimes Charlie didn't see him for weeks on end. Luckily, he had his dragons, and when Harry did return, he had him too.

/

They made out in that corner of the forge until they were both out of breath and dripping sweat. Harry tugged at the hem of Charlie's shirt, eager to pull it off him but Charlie stopped him. "I have a better idea."

He took Harry's hand and led him to the fire, over which the shiny metal object still hung. Charlie put on a glove and held it out to Harry.

"Do you know what this is?"

"No," Harry said, eyeing the thing suspiciously, “but you're not putting it in my ass."

Charlie laughed, "It doesn't go in your ass you git. It's a _bit_."

"A bit of what?"

Charlie rolled his eyes, "Harry, have you ever ridden a horse?"

"I rode a centaur once."

"Doesn't count. If you tried to use a bit on a centaur, it would be the last thing you ever did. When you ride a horse, the bit is a piece that goes in the horse's mouth so that you can steer it better with the reigns."

"Oi! I don't want it in my ass OR my mouth."

Charlie laughed again. "Will you please let me finish? The bit isn't for you or me or even a horse. It's for Emmy."

/

Emmy was Charlie's dragon. He had overseen her hatching and rescued her when her mother rejected her which was highly unusual for Romanian Longhorns. He practically raised her on his own, becoming bonded with her like he never had with any other dragon. He hadn't even considered the possibility of riding her when until he heard the story of Harry, Ron, and Hermione escaping Gringotts on the back of a dragon. That was when he started making plans and drawing up schematics.

Charlie explained all this to Harry as he flew them towards the Rehabilitation Area at the far end of the Preserve, Harry riding double. A bag was tied to the back of the broom that housed the rest of the dragon saddle. _I’m crazy. THIS is crazy_ , Charlie thought. But his Gryffindor spirit egged him on.

They landed quietly in front of a large fence marked "Authorized Personnel Only." Charlie simply tapped the padlock with his wand and the door swung open. He led Harry across a large field, whistling quietly. The dragons in the Rehabilitation Area got along well enough, but they were still wary of most humans. Charlie didn't want to draw the attention of any other dragon but his. There was a great whooshing sound above their heads and something large and scaly landed in front of them with a tremendous _THUD_.

"Hey there Emmy! How's my sweet girl?" Charlie cooed. The dragon affectionally nudged Charlie's outstretched hand with her large green snout.

"Wow," Harry breathed, awestruck. Charlie has almost forgotten he was there.

"Emmy. You remember Harry?"

The dragon blinked in Harry's direction, then blew a hot breath at him, ruffling his already windswept hair.

"Hello," Harry said, patting her snout with a little less confidence than Charlie.

"Good. Harry, you keep her entertained while I secure the reigns."

"Keep her _entertained?_ "

"Yeah. Just pet her and whatnot," he said distractedly, already rummaging through the saddle bag.

/

It didn't take Charlie nearly as long as he thought it would to rig his complicated steering system. Emmy took to the bit easily (surprisingly) and soon both men were seated securely on Emmy's smooth back. Harry sat in front with Charlie holding the reigns behind him. Charlie took a deep breath, reigns at the ready. "Alright there Harry?"

"Yeah," said the dark-haired man. He was clutching Charlie tightly around the middle, but Charlie had a feeling it wasn't out of fear, but excitement.

"Yah!" Charlie yelled with a snap of the reigns.

Emmy's large, powerful wings expanded on either side of them, beating thrice before propelling them upwards. The wind rushed past their faces and they climbed higher and higher at a great velocity. It was nothing like riding a broom. Brooms were fast, but they couldn’t compare with natural, powerful evolutionary advantages mother nature had gifted dragons. Charlie felt at one with the creature. He probably didn’t even need the reigns. But he wanted Harry to feel secure, so held fast.

They soon stopped their ascent and were sailing calmly over the Romanian landscape. Charlie could make out the silhouettes of fir trees and mountains illuminated by the moonlight. He sighed contently, resting his chin on Harry’s shoulder. Harry spoke after a while.

"So, " he started, "Remember when you said you had a better idea?"

"Yep."

"And this was that idea."

"Sort of."

"Meaning what exactly?"

Charlie exhaled. “Harry, how many times do you get the opportunity to shag on top of a dragon?"

Harry wheeled around, eyes wide.

"See, I knew you would look at me like that if I told you."

"Because it's insane!"

"Okay, if you don't want to..." Charlie said, picking up the reigns again as if to turn Emmy around. Harry's hand fell across his wrist.

"Wait."

Charlie smirked.

/

He started trailing kisses from the back of Harry's ear, down his neck, and back up again, sinking his teeth gently into Harry's earlobe. He took his time. This wasn't like their usual quick, desperate love making sessions. This was a whole different experience and he wanted it to be special.

As Charlie nipped at Harry's ear, he dropped the reigns and allowed his hands to travel up the inside of Harry's shirt. The younger man jumped at the initial shock of his cold, calloused hands on his bare skin, but he sank back against Charlie when he started fingering his nipples. Harry let his head fall against Charlie’s shoulder to suckle his neck as he continued his ministrations. Charlie found himself subconsciously grinding his hips into Harry’s lower back.

Eventually, Harry managed to turn himself around (with careful maneuvering and much uncertainty) to settle in Charlie's lap. Harry put his hands on either side of Charlie’s freckled face before capturing his lips again. They kissed passionately, Harry’s hands traveling up from Charlie’s face to grip his short, red hair as his tongue slipped into his mouth. Charlie placed one hand behind Harry’s neck and gripped his ass with the other, pressing their bodies together. Harry grinded his erection against Charlie's stomach, his movements growing more frantic, chasing his orgasm and practically whimpering with need. Charlie reached between them to tug down Harry's zipper and free his dick. It was slick with precum. Charlie wrapped his large, rough hand around it, and began to jerk him off, stroking slowly, torturously up and down his shaft.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck," Harry moaned. Charlie slipped his free hand into the waistband of Harry’s jeans to tease at his entrance. Harry hissed and pushed back against Charlie’s finger. The redhead chuckled. Harry was always so impatient. When Harry was effectively riding one finger, Charlie slipped in another, then a third. Harry was moaning continuously.

"Charlie...Charlie I'm gonna..."

"Oh no you don't. Not yet."

Charlie removed his fingers (much to Harry's chagrin) to unzip his fly and palm his own rock-hard erection as Harry tugged his pants down to mid-thigh. He lined himself up and pushed slowly into Harry, growling when the head of his dick popped past the perineum and slid entirely into Harry’s ass. Harry groaned. Charlie stayed as still as he could (considering they were on dragon-back) to allow Harry to adjust to his length. After a moment, Harry placed his hands on to Charlie’s shoulders and began to ride him, building speed at a steady pace. Charlie leaned back in the saddle, stroking Harry's dick in time with his thrusts. This time, he felt his own climax building with Harry's. A couple more well-timed thrusts sent Harry careening over the edge, coating Charlie's chest with ribbons of cum. Charlie followed, his dick spurting, seemingly endlessly, deep into Harry.

The younger man, completely spent, fell limply against the redhead.

"Wow," Harry said.

"And you doubted me," Charlie chuckled, peppering Harry with kisses.

/

It was almost dawn by the time Charlie and Harry had gotten back to the Preserve, released Emmy, showered, and crawled into bed.

"You know Harry," Charlie said quietly.

"Hmm?" Harry had his head on Charlie’s chest and was almost asleep.

"If you...if you stayed, we could have a lot of new experiences together."

"Mhmm," was all Harry managed before dissolving into soft snores.

But he didn't leave the Preserve for another six months. 


End file.
